Another Scary Movie
by sk.ppy
Summary: Brittany wants to watch a scary movie with Santana. Santana is a big baby when it comes to horror movies, and Brittany is unable to differentiate between fiction and reality.


Title: Another Scary Movie  
Pairing: Brittany/Santana  
Rating: T language  
Summary: Brittany wants to watch a scary movie with Santana. Santana is a big baby when it comes to horror movies, and Brittany is unable to differentiate between fiction and reality. Based on Brittany's quote "It's like a double rainbow, a zombie double rainbow."

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to any of the characters.  
AN: Alright here's the debut of my second fic. I thought about breaking it up into chapters, but I prefer oneshots.

Normally Santana would never condone this particular activity. But normally Santana could never deny her best friends' wishes. Despite her soft spot for Brittany, she knew that this wasn't going to end well. Yet, here she was sitting in the Pierce basement family room; the faint blue light cast from the television into the near dark room.

Santana's eyes traced the path of the DVD player's idle screen, bouncing from corner to corner, as she waited for Brittany to come back with the popcorn. Brittany was capable of making popcorn, although, only after many failed attempts and self inflicted burns. Once the girl had learned to make a dish, she was eager to show off her culinary prowess.

A sudden draft chilled the exposed skin of Santana's legs and shoulders. She leaned over to the far side of the sectional sofa and dragged a dark brown blanket towards her; silently wishing that she had worn pants or, more preferably, that a certain blonde was nestled against her. The basement was colder than the rest of the house, even though it was carpeted and insulated. Santana pulled the thin blanket higher to drape over her shoulders, just as Brittany hopped down the steps.

"San, I only have one diet coke. I think my cat drank the last one, I told her not too though." Brittany's face contorted into a disappointed look, as she set the popcorn and can on the coffee table in front of Santana.

"Its ok B, we can share. Now sit down so we can start this stupid movie." Santana threw the blanket over the girl as she sat next to her and curled her body around Brittany's under the thin material.

Brittany giggled at the coolness of Santana's hands as they wrapped around her right arm. "Why are you so cold?"

"Probably because its cold in here. Where's the remote at?" Brittany picked up the remote and stared at the keys, which clearly held too many options for her. Santana yanked the remote from her friend's hands and pressed the button which caused the screen to darken and then burst to life with warnings and trailers.

The trailers were terrible. Santana had never seen "movies" with lower budgets or poorer acting than the few clips shown on this DVD. This reminded her that the movie was supposed to be a surprise and that her only clue was that it was a scary one.

Santana didn't care for horror films; she was far too mature for them. Usually they were either too gory, pointless, or had too many 'hold on guys I need to take a shower in the abandoned butcher shop' scenes. These would be the reasons she would list to anyone who wanted her to watch this type of film. She would do almost anything to get out of having to watch a horror movie. Because, the truth was, Santana was a bit of a scaredy cat. Actually, she was a big one. Santana would scream, jump, or tuck tail and run at any sudden sound or movement long after the TV was turned off.

Santana was about to suggest that they watch something else, when she remembered how Brittany convinced her to watch the movie with her.

'_Please, please, please, please, plea-" Brittany was literally on her knees in her family's kitchen. _

_Santana tried to pull the girl off the floor, but she refused to budge. "Knock it off Brit, you know I don't like scary movies."_

"_But it's not even scary! It's just zombies! Zombies aren't even real. Mom won't let Courtney watch it with me. Please, I'll do anything!" Santana stood her ground, her hands firming placed on her hips. _

"_I don't want to watch a stupid zombie movie with you anyway. Only stupid boys like zombies." Brittany's younger sister interjected into the conversation, earning her the sight of Brittany sticking her tongue out. "And get off the floor; you bring shame to our family." _

_Santana turned to the young girl, pointing with a commanding finger, "Hey zip it short stack. Get your homework done. I don't want your mom mad at me because you didn't do your work." _

"_Whatever, I think they just want you here to babysit Brittany not me…" The younger Pierce slipped her headphones on and refocused on her coloring assignments._

_Santana was about to snap back at the girl sitting at the dining table when Brittany tugged at the hem of her Cheerio skirt. _

"_No means no. Now please get off the floor, your sister has a point." Brittany huffed but obliged the latina. _

"_What if…" Brittany quickly glanced over to her sister returning her gaze to brown eyes. "How about I let you do **anything**?" _

"_I already do that Brit." She said rolling her eyes. Really? Brittany was willing to exploit herself to have Santana watch a stupid movie with her. _

"_Well, what do you want then? Come on! You're no fun!" As cute as it is seeing Brittany pout and whine, it was getting old fast for Santana. _

"_Nothing less than a hundred, or no dice." Santana leaned against the counter top behind her as Brittany squirmed in front of her._

"_Pesos? I don't have that many. I just have one that I got from that homeless guy." Santana was about to correct her but Brittany began her argument anew. "San we never watch scary movies! We only watch the funny ones or lovey ones. And Mike said I had to give it back on Monday."_

"_Well then watch it with Mike, I don't want to." Santana crossed her arms over her chest, in hopes to end the conversation; but Brittany grasped hold of her hand pulling it into the space between them. _

_Looking into Santana's eyes she plead to the girl one final time, "But I wanted to watch it with just you."_

_It was enough to melt her stone heart. Santana couldn't say no to her friend's desperate plea. She sighed, knowing that the girl had cracked her._

"_Under one condition-" the blonde girl squealed and crashed into the shorter cheerio with a hug. _

"_What? Name it!" Brittany all but screamed into Santana's ear as she crushed the brunette in the hug._

"_I get three lady kisses, whenever I want them." Brittany nodded her head solemnly, agreeing to the pact._

"_Its kinda like I'm a lamp. Only hot." The taller girl looked smug, but it only resulted in Santana laughing._

"_I think you'd make a hot genie." Brittany raised an eyebrow at Santana, but Santana dismissed her thought with a wave of her hand. "We'll watch it after Court goes to bed k?"_

"_Yay, ok. Oh and I'll make popcorn!" Brittany clapped her hands together and skipped over to pantry to look over her supply of her single ingredient__._

Santana dropped her head onto Brittany's shoulder coming out of her thoughts as the title flashed on the screen.

Brittany poked her stomach under the blanket, "You can't fall asleep Santana, you have to watch the whole thing."

"Uh, don't poke me. I'm not sleeping. Calm down Hellsing." Brittany smiled into Santana's hair and glued her eyes to the screen.

There was another reason why Santana didn't want to watch this particular movie with Brittany. Brittany could be heavily influenced by what she watched on TV. She would have the character ingrained into her memory for days. What made it worse was that she often took the personality of the main characters, or at the very least she would pick up the character's quest as her own. Sometimes Santana thought that Brittany would forget which reality she was in.

All of this was fine and dandy when Brittany took on the roles from comedies or romance movies; Brittany could actually be funny and Santana secretly enjoyed the blonde being overly romantic, as long as the attention was aimed at her. However, Santana remembered the first and final time that she and the blonde watched a horror film together.

It was three summers ago, there was a marathon on chiller or sci-fi. The theme was vampires. Santana refused to watch another movie and was too scared to walk home alone after the first one. Brittany decided that she would escort her home, in case of a vampire attack. The walk entailed of Brittany running ahead to scout for vampires, and Santana freaking out at every shadow they passed.

For two weeks after that marathon Brittany had pinned garlic to her clothing, slept only during the day, and 'hunted' vampires during the night. Brittany had even fashioned sticks into stakes, and marched around proclaiming herself the reborn slayer of the damned. Santana had tried to avoid her friend those few days but the blonde would somehow manage to climb up into her window at night. The first time she caught Brittany, she woke up to find the girl sitting on the ledge of the window peering out of it. When asked what she was doing, the girl stated that she was protecting her. Instead of arguing Santana just went back to sleep.

In conclusion, Brittany could get overly dramatic and usually nothing would deter her from performing.

Santana sighed and hoped that her best friend would be a little more mature, and more importantly that she herself didn't have a panic attack and cry.

The title faded away with the credits and the movie took off at a slow pace. It looked like it was a really old movie so Santana had hopes that it would be more stupid than scary. As soon as the brother sister duo arrived in the cemetery, Santana was clinging to Brittany waiting for the impending doom.

The movie escalated quickly zombies chasing everyone, little girls turning into zombies, people dying left and right from the blood thirty hordes. It was an outright pandemic.

During the first half of the movie Santana had felt safe enough clinging to Brittany's arm, occasionally eating hand fulls of popcorn; but somewhere in the middle she had basically climbed into the blonde girl's lap. Staying there for the remainder of the film, she would crack one eye at the screen only retreat into the safety of her best friend's shoulders.

Brittany on the other hand, had been transfixed on the film shoveling popcorn into her mouth in awe. Loving every bit of torn flesh, every gory death scene, every terrified scream from her partner and those from the movie. She had barely noticed that her friend had climbed into her lap screaming, she didn't even put much effort into soothing the girl. Brittany had only rubbed small circles on the back of the girl who buried herself into her neck. Santana pulled the blanket over her head to hide from the terrors of the film, but each time she did Brittany would pull it down and force her to look back at the screen.

The movie ended with the sole survivor being shot in the head by the rescue team. Santana let out a final yelp, and Brittany deposited the brunette on the sofa as she stood to clap at the fine film. The room went dark suddenly as the movie ended, causing Santana to jump onto her friend knocking them both to the ground.

"Santana! What's the deal? Ow..." Santana ended up between Brittany legs quivering in fear of potential zombies lurking in the now dark room.

"Just turn on the lights!"

As soon as the words fumbled out of mouth heavy footsteps padded from the stair case. Santana's eyes grew wide, her mouth gaped open but no sound came out; her only instinct was to tighten her grip on Brittany.

The taller cheerio quickly jumped into action. Pulling both of them up at once, Brittany tucked Santana behind her back and dropped into a fighting stance.

The footfalls grew closer to the bottom of the steps, faintly a large figure could be made out from the shadows. The thing lumbered about at the landing, it seemed blind as well. It was leaning heavily on the wall as it slowly made its way to the two teens.

Brittany gritted her teeth and let out a low growl. "Come at me you bitch."

Santana was gripped with fear, hiding behind her friend. Feeling as though she was in a do or die moment she shoved Brittany forward bellowing her command, "Kill it kill it kill it!"

That was all the motivation Brittany needed. Determining that the best plan of attack would be a direct neck snap, seeing as she had no weapons in her immediate vicinity. Lunging forward towards the walking dead, she let out a bloody battle cry to stun the beast.

As Brittany flew through air the zombie switched on the light, but it was too late. Brittany landed roughly onto the zombie, securing her arm around its thick neck, and knocking it to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" The artificial light unveiled the dark shroud surrounding the beast, revealing the zombie to be of human nature. Very human, in fact, it was Brittany's pseudo-step father.

Santana was the first to snap out of terror, "Brit! Stop! He isn't a zombie!"

Brittany glanced to Santana, then back down to the zombie in her death lock. It was indeed her mother's boyfriend, but she wasn't too sure if he hadn't been turned. Slowly she let go of her Robert's neck checking for signs of infection, and he pushed her off of him. "Sorry Rob, I thought you were a zombie trying to eat me and San..."

"Oh great, you watched that zombie movie? If anything gets broken from this, no car for a week. Got that young lady?" Brittany's mother's boyfriend chided her as he stood up, and then turned his attention to Santana. "Really Santana you should know better than to let her watch these things. Now you get to keep an eye on her for the rest of the night."

"I'm sorry Rob, I won't let it happen again..." Santana didn't know exactly why she was apologizing, but she thought that it would defuse the situation faster than explaining the night's events.

"Ah, don't worry about it. At least she didn't watch it with Court. Anyway, I was just checking on you two. Just keep it down me and your mother are going to bed." With that he climbed the steps and retreated into the master bedroom.

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping, "Oh my god, why is he such a creeper?"

"I still have my suspicions. We better take precautions Santana, things could get dangerous." Brittany wandered around the large room checking for any signs of a break in during their confrontation. Robert could have been the distraction the zombies needed to infiltrate Brittany's home.

Brittany's perimeter check didn't go unnoticed by Santana. She had calmed down a bit from the movie, but with Brittany's shenanigans she could feel the fear creeping under her skin once more.

"B knock it off. There are no zombies in your basement." Santana pulled her phone from her pocket and checked the time on her phone. It was well past midnight, but Santana was still on edge. "Let's just go to bed." The family room was too large and there were still shadows jumping from corner to corner, Santana would feel less anxious in her best friend's smaller bedroom.

Brittany was unsure of Santana's statement, but she figured that it would be easier to defend a smaller room anyway. "Ok, let me clean up here. I'll come in a minute."

Santana had no intention of being left alone, or leaving Brittany alone. For all she knew Brittany would see something worth investigating and take off into the night.

"I'll just help you." Santana folded the blanket and picked up the empty soda can. Brittany crawled on the ground in-between the coffee table and sofa picking popcorn out of the carpet.

They made their way up into the kitchen dropping off the bowl in the sink and tossing the can in the recycling box. The long hallway, which lead to the bedrooms was cloaked in darkness. Once again Santana's breath hitched in her throat. Brittany glanced to her friend and moved to hold the latina's hand. The brunette tightly squeezed the hand offered.

Charity mewed from down the hallway, the bell on her collar jingling.

"I think that was a warning." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, "Stay here for a second so I can check it out." Santana whimpered slightly, but released her friend's hand and watched her slowly walk down the hall.

"Kee Kee, Charity?" Brittany called out in a sing song voice stalking down the hall. Brittany made her way down the hall until she was only shadow from Santana's view point.

"Brit?" The other cheerio didn't response, increasing her apprehension. Santana cautiously stepped forward, gathering her courage to search the darkness for her missing friend.

Suddenly something brushed her legs, and she let out a screech. Santana jumped away from the creature that attacked her, but her reaction only resulted in her body piled on the tiled floor of the house. She scrambled backwards, until she came in contact with someone legs, looking upward she saw Brittany towering over her.

Brittany dropped down to Santana's side, the t-ball bat in her hand clanking on the tile. Giving her a once over to make sure she was uninjured, she focused her attention to the creature that caused the accident. She swung the bat to rest on her shoulder, sizing up her opponent.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes, met fierce blue orbs. The filthy thing un- hinged its jaw, baring its long sharp teeth. A thick hiss escaped from deep within the demon's throat.

"I've been waiting for you demon. I could smell your disease from the below." Brittany raised the t-ball bat from her shoulder, bending her knees to get closer to the monster's level. The thing paced in front of the girl, claws sliding on the tile; its tail swinging back in forth. "Let's dance!"

"Brittany? Santana?" The hallway light was turned on by Brittany's mother dressed in her robe. "Brittany! Put that bat down right now!" Brittany mother harshly whispered and stormed over to her daughter. "What in God's name are you doing? Santana, why are you on the floor dear?"

"Mom, that zombie attacked her and pushed her to the ground. It must be ended." Brittany stared down the creature, still poised with the bat.

Brittany mother huffed and grabbed the bat from the girl. "Brittany leave the cat alone. You girls go to bed and be quiet. I swear, Brittany." She walked down the hall back to her bedroom with the bat.

"But mom..." Brittany whined at her mother, the zombie mewed and rubbed against the older woman's legs.

"No, Charity is not a zombie. She's a cat. A normal cat." To be safe Mrs. Pierce called the pet into her room. "Night girls."

"That son of a bitch has them all fooled." Brittany glared at her mother's bed room door.

Santana gathered herself from the floor and over to where Brittany stood still glaring at the door. "You're quite valiant, B." Santana tugged on the girl's shirt to get her to move.

"Yeah, I know." Brittany begrudgingly walked into her room following Santana's hand.

"Hey San, what's it called when a cat turns into a zombie and then it's head splits in twain by the force of an alien creature's mouth, which is only using the zombie cat as a host body, and the alien mouth spits corrosive acid into your eyes?"

Santana listened slack jawed to Brittany request of assumed common knowledge. "I have no idea, why?" She asked slipping in between the covers of the bedding.

"Cause I'm pretty sure that's what Charity had planned." Brittany turned off her lamp and crawled in next to her friend.

Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder spooning the side of her body. "Hmm you probably shouldn't say things like that. The government might think you know too much."

"Do you really think so? Do you think the government is behind the spread of the infection? Do they have the room bugged?" Brittany attempted to sit up, but Santana held her in place kissing her neck to calm her down.

"No, it was a joke Brit. Now its time to sleep." Brittany's eye's darted to the lamp, checking if she could see any sort of device there.

Brittany fell asleep first, leaving Santana to brave the dark room herself. Santana tried to preoccupy her mind with the smoothness of the skin on Brittany's collar bone. Soon enough, the tracing pattern had lulled her into a deep sleep.

Saturday morning arrived a far too early for Santana. She could feel Brittany's steady hot breaths on her neck. The girl had her face buried in the thick brown locks of hair, her pale long arms secure around the others torso, and her body pressed against Santana's. There was only one downside when Santana slept with her best friend; she never wanted to get out of bed, even if she was wide awake as she was now.

Santana ran a hand over the arm of her companion, testing the other girl's wakefulness. When she didn't stir, Santana rolled in the girl's arms to face her. The only response from Brittany was to tighten her arms unconsciously around her human pillow. Santana giggled at Brittany antics. She lifted a hand to brush the hair out of Brittany's face, pushing the strands behind her ear. Her hand fell down to stroke Brittany's cheek. Unable to stop herself, Santana closed the distance between the girls and placed a kiss on the girl's lips. She kissed the girl's cheek and worked her way down towards her neck ghosting her lips against Brittany's sensitive skin.

"They're here." Santana froze, as Brittany mumbled against the side of her head.

Santana pulled back as far as Brittany's arms would allow. "What?"

There was a fast knock at Brittany's door as it flew open before she could get an answer.

"Mom said to get up! There's pancakes and you're supposed to take me to the park." Just as quickly as she appeared, Courtney left towards the kitchen.

Brittany sat up and stretched, flinging the covers off of her. Santana followed suit, walking over to her overnight bag and changing out of her pjs.

"Hey when did you wake up?" Santana was feeling a little embarrassed for being caught during her morning performance.

"Oh, uh, I think about the time you did. Every time you wake up you grumble to yourself." Santana's cheeks flushed, she was very unaware of her early morning rituals.

Brittany noticed the coloring of Santana's cheeks. Santana had just pulled on her shirt, Brittany walked over to her and straightened the cloth. "Aww, don't worry about it San. I think it's cute when you take advantage of me in the mornings."

Brittany's confession only deepened the color of Santana's cheeks. "If you keep being so sweet and I just might have to use all my lady kisses at once."

Brittany chuckled and lifted Santana's chin, crushing her lips against hers. Santana opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Brittany's tongue massaged Santana's with slow long strokes. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth and ran her fingers through the long blonde tangled hair.

"Brittany, Santana; come eat while everything's still hot." Robert called from the kitchen.

The girls pulled apart. "I think that counts as one."

Santana nodded in agreement. "Hey I don't think I can stay after breakfast for long."

"That's fine, I'll just see you at school Monday." Brittany gave Santana a small peck on the cheek. "That one is on me."

The girls linked pinkies and entered the kitchen. The girls greeted everyone at the table. Santana grabbed two plates, one for her and another for Brittany, and piled three pancakes onto each plate. They sat down with the rest of the family making small talk about the day to come.

Brittany had finished only one of her pancakes before the cat gracefully landed onto the window stile behind her mother. The cat was busy licking its fur, while Brittany aimed the fried batter at the soulless demon. Santana watched her friend pick up the syrup soaked pancake, but before she could protest the girl flung the pancake like a Frisbee of death towards the cat.

There was a loud splat, from the pancake hitting the window and gasps around the table. The cat had dodged the projectile, and was sitting on the back of Brittany's mother's chair.

"Smug little bitch." Brittany whispered, but Santana could hear the insult aimed at the cat.

Robert stood up, his chair skidded backwards, "What _is_ your problem Brittany?"

Brittany made a start to explain that the cat was a demon, but she was silenced by Santana's hand on her leg underneath the table and shaking her head pointing to the chandelier above the table. Brittany then remembered the night's conversation about the government.

"I plead the sixth." Courtney shook her head at her older sister.

End.

**AN: Like the writers for Glee, I too wished to exploit Brittany's character for my own selfish amusement. Muwhahaha. XD **


End file.
